


Pumpkin Scent

by CookieMaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Worship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Living Together, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pumpkin carving, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMaster/pseuds/CookieMaster
Summary: Levi's attempt at pumpkin carving ends in a complete disaster, lucky for him Eren knows just how to cheer him up.One-shot written for the Ereri Halloween Event 2019.





	Pumpkin Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Eren and Levi Halloween Randomizer Event 2019! The prompts I received were "pumpkin carving" "stayed home" "gloomy skies" and "R18"
> 
> so....this is my first time writing smut lol. I hope that you enjoy it and thankyou ererievents for hosting the event as well as all my pals on discord for their help!

Eren gazed out the window at the trees rustling in the wind. Warm colored leaves fell to the ground and drifted across the sidewalk pavement. It was only afternoon, but grey clouds covered the sky creating a darker than usual atmosphere. Normally he would be able to observe people on the street walking their dogs or riding bicycles but today the roads were silent. Much like himself, everyone else retired to their homes to escape the gloomy weather and seek warmth. This would soon change in a couple days. With Halloween coming up it wouldn’t matter how dreary the weather was. Trick or treaters would be lining up at their doorstep at the prospect of candy and Eren made sure to get extra bags of the good kind. There was no way he was letting his home get TP-ed by some rowdy kids.

Eren placed his hand on the glass and felt the autumn chill creep up against his skin.

“_Fuck!_”

He was woken from his trance by the sound of cursing from the other room. He looked down at the tray he had prepared. Two mugs, one hot chocolate and one plain black tea. He took two marshmallows out of a jar on the counter and placed them in his hot chocolate and then made his way to the dining room.

A waft of earthy scent hit him as he entered. The elder, dark haired man sat at the table hard at work, clumsily stabbing a knife into a pumpkin while muttering different curses under his breath. Beside him on the table was a reject pile of his previous attempts at carving a pumpkin. Broken pieces, pumpkins that had been cut entirely in half and ones that had giant gaping holes in them. Nothing that even remotely resembled a face.

Eren placed the mug of black tea next to his partner who whispered a ‘thankyou’ in response, not once looking up from the pumpkin in his hands. He glared at it intensely, perhaps hoping his silver eyes had a better chance piercing it than the knife in his hands. He took a deep breath and resumed carving the pumpkin with full concentration, before making another misstep and tossing it in the reject pile.

“Give me another one!” he said to Eren.

Eren rolled his eyes as he went to kitchen to retrieve another pumpkin for Levi to mutilate. Eren sat down next to him as Levi began at what Eren knew to be another failed attempt.

This was the first Halloween since Eren and Levi had started living together. Carving a pumpkin each had always been a Yeager family tradition and despite Levi’s aversion to anything festive, Eren was adamant on keeping it alive. He was met with a annoyed grunt when he had first pitched the idea but after bombarding Levi with complaints of how he missed his family and how Levi never had any fun, promises that he would reward him if he complied and challenges of how his sister Mikasa was the best pumpkin carver he’s ever seen and there was no way Levi could do a better job, Levi finally gave in. Eren wasn’t sure which of his tactics changed Levi’s mind but the man now sat at the table fully motivated to create a pumpkin masterpiece, but to no avail.

Eren had already finished his own a couple hours ago. Every year he carved the same face, a creepy, human looking monster with an unnaturally wide teethy smile. It was a simple enough design and his family often poked fun at how he never tried making something different. But next to Levi’s creations, his own looked like it was made by a high-class jack-o-lantern aficionado.  


“The weather is starting to look pretty dark; I wonder if it’s gonna rain,” Eren said as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Good, maybe the brats won’t show up at our doorstep after all,” Levi commented as he took another stab at the accursed vegetable.

“Maybe we should just put you outside as a Halloween decoration instead, that’ll really scare the kids.” Eren chuckled sarcastically. Levi stopped and raised an eyebrow at him.

“You look like a serial killer Levi,” Eren deadpanned.

Unimpressed by the joke Levi went back to jabbing the pumpkin. After spending a few minutes trying to carve out eyes, he realized once again he had made the hole far too big.

“I think I’ll need another one.”

“Levi, just stop. What did the poor pumpkins ever do to you?”

“Give me a break! This is my first time trying this. This was your idea anyway.”

“Yeah, and I’m beginning to regret it. Seriously, what a waste of perfectly good pumpkins.”

Levi sighed and glanced over at Eren’s jack-o-lantern, sitting on the other side of the table, staring back with its candle-lit eyes.

“It looks like it’s mocking me.”

“It probably wants revenge since you massacred its entire village.”

“_You’re_ mocking me.” Levi side eyed Eren.

“That I am, now will you stop?”

“I did this because you asked.”

“I appreciate that! Look, you tried, and you failed. Can’t be good at everything. Now stop this borderline creepy pumpkin sacrificial ritual you got going on and just have your tea.”

Levi slammed the knife on the table and stormed his way to the living room with his mug. He plopped on the sofa, back against one end and legs stretching towards the other. He turned on the TV to some random animal documentary and watched in silence.

Eren sighed and grabbed his own hot chocolate and went to accompany his partner. When he reached the sofa Levi by instinct lifted his legs to make room for Eren to sit. Eren sat down on the other side of the sofa and Levi lowered his legs onto his lap. Eren finished the last of his hot chocolate in silence. Levi wasn’t saying anything but Eren could feel the negative vibes emanating from him, he was upset.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked.

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Levi responded curtly. Eren could pick on the classic ‘I’m mad and I want you to notice but I wont admit it’ tone in his voice.

“You didn’t even want to carve a pumpkin in the first place, so it doesn’t matter right?”

“Well, maybe I could have done a better job if you weren’t there making fun of me.”

Levi seemed to be implying that he was annoyed at Eren’s jokes about his poor craftsmanship, but deep down Eren could sense there was more than that. Knowing Levi for as long as he had, he concluded he was more likely upset that he couldn’t live up to Eren’s expectations and grant him with the pumpkin carving family fun he had hoped for. How sweet.

Eren took a deep breath, picking up the strong scent of pumpkins diffusing in from the other room. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. Eren smiled deviously as he peered at Levi. Levi’s eyes were glued to the television. Eren crawled over to Levi’s side of the sofa and wrapped his arms around his torso, burying his face in his neck.

“Nope. Nuh uh.” Levi let out a small protest as he tried to gently push Eren away, but they both knew once Eren started kissing his neck, it was all over.

Eren placed a small peck below his jaw and observed for a response. Levi immediately tensed up at the feel of lips against his pale skin. The slight wetness left behind by the kiss felt cool when exposed to the air. Eren chuckled and placed another peck on his cheek before continuing to shower his neck with soft kisses.

“You know Levi,” Eren said between kisses. “I read on the internet the other day that the smell of pumpkins has an arousing effect. Turns people on. Do you agree?”

“Sounds like a load of bullshit to me. Pumpkins smell disgusting.” Levi responded, trying but failing to not tremble at the sudden assault on his neck.

“Is that so? I think I quite like it.” Eren mused. He sucked below Levi’s jaw earning a small audible gasp from him. The kisses got harder and messier. He strategically nipped, bit, licked, and sucked at every inch of the man’s neck. Levi had always been sensitive in that area; it was no secret to either of them. At this point Levi stopped resisting and chose to acknowledge that he was already a total mess and might as well enjoy it. He lifted his head and tugged at his collar exposing more skin for Eren to devour. He could feel the heat rising in his face and in some other places. Eren sucked on his collarbone as he unbuttoned Levi’s shirt and tossed it to the side fully exposing his chest. He was about to move further down before Levi pulled at his shirt.

“You too.” Levi said. More of a demand than a request. Eren smiled and pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Levi pulled him down in an embrace and they locked lips. Bare skin against bare skin they warmed each other up. Their tongues danced around each other, taking turns to explore each other’s wet caverns. As much as Eren loved their long make-out sessions, the minty taste of Levi’s mouth, he had bigger plans for the moment. Once they were out of breath they parted, gasping for air. Both of their cheeks were flushed red.

Eren playfully circled his finger around Levi’s nipple, lightly brushing against the center. His nipples were already hard. Eren started lightly sucking on one of them while using his hand to play with the other one. He gently squeezed and pulled at it. This caused Levi to quiver with pleasure. He let out a small whine much to Eren’s amusement.

Eren felt like it was only yesterday he used to admire the man from afar. The cold, distant figure, always so composed. And now he had him beneath him, all for himself to enjoy and eating out of the palm of his hand. Never would he have expected that Levi could let out such cute noises.

“Tch. You’re such a fucking tease.” Levi hissed under his breath.

“Oh, is your friend lonely?” Eren stopped and unbuckled Levi’s belt. He pulled down his pants revealing his aching bulge beneath his black boxers. Eren nuzzled his face against the length which twitched under the touch. He gently palmed his balls through the fabric. “You’re so impatient.”

“And you’re taking too long, shitty brat.” Levi groaned.

Eren grabbed the hem of Levi’s boxers and pulled them off at an agonizingly slow pace, finally freeing his hard-on. He rubbed it against his cheek, reveling in the feel and smell. Playing with Levi’s cock was one of Eren’s favorite things. He licked his lips and planted a long, wet kiss right above his balls. Then he travelled upwards, leaving a trail of soft pecks along Levi’s shaft. Once he reached the tip, he went back down to give a long lick across the length. The trail of warm saliva sent a shudder down Levi’s spine. He clenched the side of the couch with his fists, his body begging Eren to take him in already. Eren finally complied, first sucking on the head for a moment before beginning to bob his head, taking in more of the length each time. He settled in a steady motion, sucking on the upper half of Levi’s cock while his hands gently massaged the lower half. His tongue wrapped itself around the underside of the shaft with each oscillation.

“_Oh, fuck yes,”_ Levi moaned as his back arched in pleasure. He saw his own chest rise and fall as he panted. He observed Eren with half lidded eyes and a light smile. He bucked his hips upwards in time with Eren as he felt his release coming soon. His mind felt fuzzy and in complete bliss. He almost couldn’t even hear the TV anymore. The only sounds were his own panting and Eren sucking hard on his dick. Eren couldn’t smell the pumpkins anymore, his senses were overpowered by the scent of Levi and sex, and he loved it. A much more effective turn on. He sucked on harder desperate for Levi to finish in his mouth.

“_Ah, Eren,_” Levi moaned as he released inside Eren’s mouth. The warm liquid hit the back of Eren’s throat. Eren pumped the shaft a few more times sucking in every last drop, licking Levi’s cock clean. He savored the taste and peered up at the man with a cocky smile.

Eren sat himself up and quickly undressed from his own pants and underwear, freeing his own hard-on. He sucked on two of his fingers, coating them with saliva. “It’s my turn this time,” he said.

“Huh, didn’t you get your turn last time?”  
  
“No, last time you fucked me. Remember? That day when you came home so stressed about work.”  
  
“Eh? I don’t remember that at all…”  
  
“Your memory isn’t what it used to be, old man.” Eren chuckled. He carefully inserted his fingers inside Levi to prep him, moving them around for some time till he felt he was ready. After that, he took out his fingers and placed the tip of his cock at Levi’s entrance. Levi let out a slight gasp as Eren pushed inside. The first couple of times they had done this it was difficult, and the results were clumsy and awkward. But with it now being a more frequent part of their routine the process became much easier. Eren began moving slowly and then quickened the pace when he felt Levi’s muscles relax. Levi let out a loud grunt when Eren hit his prostate.

“_Yeah, Eren. There. Right there!” _

Eren thrusted harder in the same spot earning more of Levi’s ‘Yes!’ and ‘Faster!’.

“Oh yeah baby, you like that?” Eren moaned as his balls pounded against Levi’s ass. His dick throbbed against the tightness and heat of Levi’s walls around it. He felt him reaching his limit. Levi was hard again and Eren used his hand to jack him off quickly while he continued thrusting. Bucking his hips one last time Eren released his semen deep inside Levi, the warm sensation causing Levi to cum as well all over Eren’s hand.

Eren fell on Levi’s chest, both panting and covered in sweat. They laid there in silence for a moment trying to catch their breaths. Once they recovered from their highs Levi broke the silence.

“Ugh, sticky and disgusting,” he groaned.

“You always say that,” Eren chuckled. “Happy Halloween.”

\--

“Well, I have to hand it to you Levi. I didn’t think you could do it, but you proved me wrong.”

Eren held Levi’s final attempt at the jack-o-lantern in his hands. It wasn’t perfect but it was intact, which meant it was already leaps and bounds better than all of Levi’s other attempts. Plus, it looked unsettling so it would get the job done.

“It looks kind of trippy, but I like it. It kinda looks like a demonic zombie thing with its face melting off. Which considering its Halloween is perfect! Good job. Looks like all you needed was a little pep talk huh?” Eren winked.

“Heh…uh…yeah, thanks.”

Eren went outside to place the pumpkin near their doorstep. Levi decided to just take the compliment as a win and not tell Eren that the “demonic zombie thing” was supposed to be a kitten because Levi had thought it would have made a cute lantern.


End file.
